Owlman
by UltronFatalis
Summary: En un mundo donde casi todos los Quirk son poderes llamativos, Izuku siempre creyó que había tenido el infortunio de no tener nada especial, pero tras verse envuelto en el ritual prohibido de la bruja y el tonto, el comprendió cuáles eran sus verdaderos alcances. Ahora armado con el poder de los cielos, el joven emprenderá su camino para ser el mayor de los héroes. Izuku/Harem.


**Owlman**

No me pertenece Boku no Hero Academy, Campione, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

**Capitulo 1**

La Aldera Junior High era una escuela completamente común. No tenía ningún rasgo particular que la hiciera muy diferente de las muchas otras instituciones educativas que había en Japón. No tenía contactos ni alianzas con centros superiores que hicieran que sus estudiantes la tuvieran en especial consideración al momento de inscribirse allí. Izuku sin embargo casi lloro cuando se sentó el asiento que tenía en una de las clases del mencionado lugar. La normalidad y seguridad que ofrecía el lugar era tan satisfactorias que una lágrima de alegría salió de sus ojos cuando llego supo que podía volver a su rutina normal.

Su pequeña escena no fue algo que llamara la atención, pues la clase tenía su propio alboroto que hacía que él, que era normalmente era ignorado, tampoco resaltara en ese momento en particular.

El deseo del chico era permanecer tranquilo un rato. Sin provocar a los chicos que usualmente lo molestaban. Sin embargo, su suerte no trabajo en su favor y pronto un ser de energía casi inagotable le cayó encima.

-¡Dekuuu!-exclamo una joven de alborotado cabello castaño, una vez que sujeto al mencionado y lo abrazo con fuerzas.

-N-nat-chan…. No… puedo... respirar-balbuceo el pobre Midoriya al tiempo que rostro se tornaba azul, en los pechos de la chica.

La joven hizo caso al aviso, mas no tardo en aplicar un bombardeo verbal al chico que se hizo sentir en todo el salón.

-¡Me alegro que por fin regresaras! ¿¡Que tal tú viaje a Grecia!? ¿¡Lo disfrutaste!? ¿¡Tuviste algún problema!? ¿¡Me trajiste algún recuerdo!? Acicalarse

Como todavía estaba recuperando el aire del último apretón, el peliverde se tomo el tiempo de responder a las preguntas de la joven al lado suyo. Claro que eso no era opción que su amiga soliera conceder.

La joven de alborotado y pinchudo cabello castaño veía intensamente al joven con sus penetrantes ojos rojos, cosa que ocasiones anteriores hubiera hecho que el peliverde se pusiera a temblar y balbucear mientras emitía alguna respuesta. Lastimosamente para la Bakugou, las miradas mortales habían perdido efectividad con el Midoriya.

De todas formas, el chico no se corto de contestar. Natsuki Bakugou o Nat-chan para acortar era una de sus pocas amistades y ella le trataba un poco mejor de lo que lo hacia su hermano gemelo. Solo un poco.

\- No fui de vacaciones. Mi padre solo quería que le llevara unas cosas y verme en el proceso. No tuve tiempo de hacer muchas cosas.

-¿De casualidad te viste involucrado en el desastre que reporto en Atenas?

-…..

-Incluso los noticiarios de aquí hablaron al respecto. Un villano desato su Quirk de forma incriminada y convirtió gran parte de la ciudad en piedra. Animales, arboles, edificios e incluso personas fueron petrificados.

-Si… Escuche unas cosas al respecto.

-¿¡Solo lo escuchaste!? De seguro tuviste que tener la oportunidad de verlo, ¿o acaso también fuiste afectado? Las noticias dicen que si bien el Quirk afecto a un inmenso número de personas, esta volvieron a la normalidad luego de unas horas.

-Bueno….

-No seas, idiota. Sabes que siendo afectado o no, el inútil de Deku se hubiera paralizado con un desastre como ese-vocifero otro pelopincho que irrumpió en la conversación.

Ese era Katsuki Bakugou, o Kacchan como le decía el Midoriya. Un calco de su hermana, con la excepción de que su cabello era rubio cenizo y que era un chico.

-¿¡A quien le dices, idiota!?-reclamo Natsuki ante el insulto. -No dudo que Deku no hubiera hecho gran cosa en una situación como esa. Capaz que se pusiera a llorar con ese desastre a su alrededor, pero debe saber que él es un obseso con los Héroes. Aunque nadie pudo visualizar al Héroe que derroto a la amenaza, hubo señales de que hubo una intensa pelea en el área. Existe la posibilidad de que Deku fuera un testigo.

-Pff. Es la tontería más grande que he oído-se burlo el Bakugou mayor.

Izuku suspiro ante la conversión. Le seguía incomodando que sus dos amigos de la infancia le menospreciaran de esa manera, pero al menos tenía que darle un punto a Katsuki por conocerle también. Su viaje a Grecia no fue algo que él tenía planeado, pero no iba a perder la oportunidad de observar y analizar a los Héroes de ese país, que era el hogar innumerables leyendas y mitos sobre ese oficio en particular.

Su curiosidad lo llevo por causalidad a un sitio donde no sufrió los efectos de la petrificación que sufrió la ciudad y ciertamente presencia de la batalla que se dio contra el responsable de esa catástrofe. Sin embargo, el fue algo más que un mero testigo.

Lastimosamente para los Bakugou. Ellos no eran personas que merecieran o que pudieran procesar la verdad del acto en el que se vio involucrado Izuku, así que este asumió su normal actitud tímida y dijo lo único que podía decir.

-Lo siento. Mi padre y yo también fuimos petrificados. Realmente no hay mucho que pueda aportar al respecto. Como éramos extranjeros, nos permitieron salir del país tan pronto se pudo y no pude aprender más de lo que saben los medios.

-Jajaja. Me suponía que ese iba a ser el caso-dijo Katsuki petulantemente.

-Hmph. Tenía que suponer que incluso en algo tan sencillo ibas a ser un inútil, Deku-dijo Natsuki con molestia.

Hirientes palabras en cualquier otra ocasión, pero el peliverde no se tomo el asunto a pecho. En esta ocasión él tenía un pie delante de todos sus compañeros y no había nada que lo pudiera cambiar.

-Hey, hermana. Porque no le dices a Deku de lo que se perdió por andar de inútil turismo.

-Tienes razón. ¿A que no adivinas que ocurrió en la ciudad mientras tú estabas de viaje?

-¿Un nuevo héroe hizo debut?-intuyo Izuku.

-Ciertamente la puesta en escena de Lady Mountain fue una buena noticia, pero lo mejor ocurrió luego. Un villano de lodo ataco a unos transeúntes y los detuvo nada menos que All Might-dijo la castaña para la sorpresa del Midoriya. –Sé que él está siempre en las noticias, pero eso no se compara en nada a verlo en acción directamente en persona.

-Wow. Debió ser impresionante-dijo el Midoriya tragando saliva con cierta decepción.

-Lo fue, pero la mejor parte fue que firmo unos autógrafos-dijo la chica para buscar en sus cosas y mostrar un cuaderno con la respectiva firma. –Estoy seguras que morías por tener uno, ¿verdad?

Ante de su viaje, Izuku si que hubiera rogado por tener ese autógrafo. Estaba seguro que Natsuki lo iba obligar a hacer algo humillante para dárselo y que probablemente el hubiera aceptado. Ahora, el Midoriya veía con pena el autógrafo de su Héroe. No es que estuviera decepcionado de este, sino que por el contrario, el chico ya no se sentía indigno de ser su admirador. Unas manos manchadas como las suyas no debían tocar algo proveniente del símbolo de la paz de la mayoría de la población.

-Que suerte la tuya. Supongo que fue muy inoportuno que me fuera de viaje justamente en ese momento.

-No tienes que sentir perdiste por completo la oportunidad de tenerlo. Tú y yo podríamos negociar.

-Tranquila. Esperare a que tenga mi propia oportunidad.

Natsuki gruño ante el rechazo, pero tuvo que guardarse sus quejas debido a la llegada del profesor al aula.

-Muy bien, todos, seguiremos con la clase de la semana pasada-dijo el profesor para entonces reparar en la presencia de Izuku. –Es grato que ya hayas vuelto de tu viaje, Midoriya. Espero que tu experiencia en el extranjero te haga valorar tu país.

-Si, en cierta forma-dijo el peliverde con una respuesta vaga.

-Espero además que te hayan hecho llegar tu forma vocacional. Debes entregarla lo más pronto posible.

-Aquí la tengo-dijo el chico para levantarse de su asiento y llevarla al docente.

Este la reviso varias veces y vio al chico para ver si había algún atisbo de que le estuvieran tomando el pelo.

-¿Tú vas en serio?-dijo el adulto viendo fijamente al Midoriya, quien estaba frente a su escritorio.

-Totalmente-dijo Izuku con total confianza.

-Bueno, tus notas son muy altas. Ciertamente apuntar a un instituto como la U.A High School no está fuera de tus posibilidades, pero a por la sección de Héroes...

Por un momento el salón quedo en completo silencio por la revelación, para que entonces este estallara en burlas y risas.

-¿¡En serio!?

-¿¡Eso es imposible para ti, Midoriya!?

-¿¡Alguien que solo sabe estudiar como tú, no puede pertenecer a la sección de héroes!?

-Por favor, Deku. Esa es la estupidez más grande que he escuchado en mi vida-dijo Natsuki con una mezcla de burla y decepción por la ingenuidad de su compañero. – ¿Un Héroe sin Quirk? Por favor no me hagas reír.

-¿¡Es que acaso quieres burlarte de nosotros!?-reclamo Katsuki. –¡Si alguien de este salón va a ir la U.A, ese será yo! ¡No un inútil como tú!

-Se necesitan muchos elementos para ser un Héroe-dijo Izuku calmadamente sin enfrentar las burlas que se daban a sus espaldas. –Un Quirk es una muy bueno, pero no es esencial.

-Di esas cosas cuando al menos tengas un poder patético con el que defenderte-dijo Katsuki con toda la intención de estrellarle una explosión en la cara al peliverde para que dejara de decir tonterías.

-Bueno…..-dijo el chico para voltearse y ver fijamente a sus compañeros.

Ninguno supo que ocurrió, pero de repente todos tuvieron la sensación de que algo estaba presionado sus cuellos y pechos, al punto de imaginaron que hacer cualquier movimiento iba a acabar con sus existencias. Los estómagos de algunos se revolvieron y otros se vieron traicionados por sus esfínteres. Solo los Bakugou no vieron sus almas quebrantadas por la oleada de miedo que invadió el salón de la nada, pues por se jactaban de ser los más fuertes del lugar.

-He escuchado que últimamente los Héroes se están volviendo demasiado dependientes de sus Quirk. No estaría mal que surgiera uno que tuviera otros trucos a su favor-dijo el peliverde para entonces regresar a su asiento como si nada hubiera pasado.

Obviamente los presentes no lo sintieron de la misma forma, pero tampoco tuvieron el valor de preguntarse qué había ocurrido. La sensación que habían experimentado era equivalente a haber sido puestos en la mira de un arma. Ellos estaban a punto de ser asesinados.

Katsuki y Natsuki no fueron la excepción, pero estaban seguros que Deku de alguna forma había sido el responsable del evento, cosa que los enervaba de forma extraordinaria. Algo tenía que haber ocurrido en Grecia para que ese manojo de nervios e inutilidad haya tenido el valor de enfrentarles de esa forma. Ellos tenían que averiguar que era, pero ahora tenían dudas sobre si la verdad iba a ser fácil de sustraer.

Izuku en realidad se sentía un poco mal por lo que había hecho. No había sido apropósito que el emitiera semejante intención de asesinato. Solo era un acto reflejo que le había salido debido a las intenciones de todo el salón de amenazarle. Es imposible que una bestia salvaje no muestre sus colmillos en una situación como esa.

Tenía que aprender a controlarlo, pues no quería hacer cumplir el titulo que había ganado y extender una mal reputación. Sin embargo, no iba a desaprovechar ese espacio que seguramente le darían sus compañeros a partir de ahora. Ciertamente se necesitaba más que estudios para entrar a la U.A. Sin querer hacer un chiste sobre su apariencia, Izuku aun estaba verde sobre muchas cosas como para ir a por examen sin antes hacer prepararse adecuadamente. Que él fuera parte de uno de los secretos del mundo, no quería decir que él sería la persona que los revelaría descaradamente. Por ello debía elaborar algunos medios con los que trabajar en su meta de volverse el mayor Héroe.

Sería una tarea complicada, siendo que posiblemente sus compañeros le veían como un potencial villano. No podía culparles. La línea en verdad era muy delgada e Izuku se preguntaba cuantas veces tendría que cruzarla con el papel que había asumido.

* * *

Y aquí les dejo esta historia que se une a los reyes que he estado creando. De una les digo que Izuku no tendrá ningún Quirk y por ende no será receptor del One for All. La omisión de la reunión con All Might es justamente para reforzar que el Midoriya ira por su propio camino.

En otro tema, cabe señalar que Owlman es el nombre tentativo de héroe que llevara Izuku. Lo hago más que todo por el búho es justamente el animal que representa al Midoriya, no es porque quiera hacerlo una copia en carbón del supervillano de DC. Si tomare numerosos elementos de él, pero Izuku será de los buenos y con mayores habilidades. Si de todas formas creen que hay un nombre mejor para Izuku, siéntanse libres de sugerirlo.

El elenco de Campione se mantiene intacto con la excepción de que no existe Godou. No tengo nada contra él, pero téngase presente que él no es el tipo de protagonista que pueda convivir con otros, especialmente cuando estos le van a quitar a sus chicas.


End file.
